Birth by Flame
by Teloch
Summary: Peace was finally known to Zuko and he was ready to lead the age of peace for the Fire Nation, but an old law set up by his grandfather might see an end to all of it. Zuko X Harem.
1. Sparks

**AN: This takes place after the comics. Not including Smoke and Shadow because it's not over yet.**

 **First fic, no flames please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I make no money from this, now please enjoy.**

Birth by Flame

A new sun had begun to rise, coating the industrial metal empire of the Fire Nation in a gentle amber glow. People began to flow into the streets, quickly flooding them as the day started. The factory workers going to their stations, the merchants opening their shops, the children running about with friends. All of this, paled in comparison of the greatest change of the last hundred years since the start of the war. The people of the Fire Nation were happy.

It had taken time, but the last traces of the fear and the oppressive hate of Ozai and his ancestors were, at long last, gone from the eyes and minds of the people. Songs found their ways into the hearts of the people once again, smiles were abundant, the culture and celebrations that were lost for decades, soon returned the people, and the loudest sound, echoing from the people were not the talks of the adults, the din of the factories, or the laughter of the children, but the cheer in their hearts. This sound found its way to the halls of the castle of the Fire Lord, and Zuko greeted the new day with a calm serenity.

As he roused himself from slumber, his mind reflected on his life. Growing up in the palace, the gentle kindness of his mother, the wisdom and love from his uncle, his sister's teasing, and his father's cruelty. He felt his scar burn as his remembered his banishment, his long search for the Avatar, the betrayal of his sister, his outcast life in the Earth Kingdom, and how he felt when he turned his back on his uncle. The burn faded as he recalled his journey of redemption. Standing up to his father to do the right thing, finding friendship with Aang and the others, his uncle's forgiveness, and finally ending that cursed war. His was a long and painful journey but in his mind, it was worth it for the peace the world knows now.

"Fire Lord." Spoke the voice of one of his advisors.

"It's time to start the day." Said another.

"I'm getting up you two." Zuko groaned as he rose from his crimson silk sheets and thin blankets. His eyes traced the marble and granite structure of his castle and the golden weave ornate the stone walls and columns. He saw his twin advisers, Chan and Chen, who were Lo and Li's nephews. They were gray haired with the formal top knots and pointed beards in similar ornate robes, marking them as the royal advisers. Zuko made his way to his changing room, bare chested, to dress into his royal attire to perform his duties for the day. "So, what's today look like?"

"Nothing too unusual my lord." Chen started.

"Meeting your generals for the reports on the protection of the growing republic."

"The appointments with various business heads."

"You needing to sire an heir."

"The meeting with your research and development team."

"And you friend, Avatar Aang, is stopping by later with your uncle." Zuko nodded in acknowledgment of their words but froze after one particular piece finally registered in his mind.

"What was that?" He asked and Chan started

"Avatar Aang and-" Zuko cut him off, coming out in his Fire Lord robes.

"Not that one."

"The research-" Chen began before Zuko cut him off again.

"The one about an heir!" He growled. The twins nodded to their lord before Chan began to explain.

"You see Lord Zuko."

"You must sire an heir to the throne by..." Chen looked to his brother.

"His next birthday, six months from now."

"Yes, or will have to abdicate the throne." The twins then bowed to their master.

"Sorry this news is late." Zuko was in shock. He needed to have a successor or he would have to give up the throne?

"If this was that important, why did you take so long to tell me this?"

"You were quite busy after taking the throne." Chen stated.

"The Yun Dao conflict and creating the republic with master Aang."

"Then the search for Lady Ursa was weighing heavily on your mind."

"And there was that small uprising that we're glossing over."

"And why's that?" Zuko asked.

"Convenience." They said. Zuko raised an eyebrow questioningly and they merely shrugged.

"Okay you two, why do I need an heir to keep the throne?" Chen responded first.

"That would be because of your grandfather."

"Fire Lord Azulon, created this particular law after you were born." Chan then produced a scroll from his robes. Zuko took it as the two continued to explain matters.

"It states that when the heir or current lord comes of age."

"Then he or she must establish a direct line of succession to continue the royal lineage."

"To what end?" Zuko questioning the reason of this law.

"We suspect so he could see the progress of his...eugenics experiment." Chen explained.

"He did have your mother wed Ozai because she was descended from Avatar Roku."

"And probably twist the young minds to the mindset the Fire Nation had during the Hundred years war."

"But that is simply a theory your highness." Zuko let out a groan as he made his way to the burning throne while continuing the discussion.

"Why wasn't this law repealed? You should have told me this sooner so we could do that."

"Not that simple." Chen told him.

"We have searched for a way to repeal this so you would not have to worry."

"The search has proven fruitless."

"The only method to do so is still outlawed."

"What was it and how?" Zuko asked, feeling a headache coming.

"It would require a majority vote of the Fire Sages and the agreement of most of the noble house heads in the Fire Nation." Chen explained.

"This is a fruitless endeavor because your father decreed that the Sages be forbidden from political or militaristic actions." Zuko sighed in exasperation over the situation.

"Years of undoing his works and he still finds ways to ruin my life."

"Unfortunately." His advisers said. They finally reached his throne, where he sat before the roaring flames. He pointed to one of the castle maids.

"You, please fetch me some tea." She ran off quickly to her chore as he continued to speak with his advisers. "I don't think I can find a willing woman to become my wife and mother my child in just six months you two. And who will take over if I fail?"

"You can't afford to Fire Lord Zuko." Chen spoke with urgency.

"Iroh is no longer a candidate and your sister, Princess Azula, is still missing."

"The only person left would be your father." Zuko's blood ran cold at the thought of his father returning to power. He had to stop that no matter what.

"Fortunately, your highness, many are willing to bed you if it means keeping him out of power."

"Or would they think that's the bonus?"

"Either way, the only two viable candidates for this are entirely on your side." Zuko slightly relaxed at the prospect of this danger being averted in any way.

"Wait. Only two?" Zuko asked, his ego feeling a little bruised.

"Not through any fault of your own my lord." Chen reassured him.

"Azulon was just ensuring that his grandchildren are not tainted with commoner blood."

"As if that makes sense." The twins snickered.

"So only noblewoman for me I guess?" Zuko was tired and the day was still beginning.

"Yes my lord." Chan answered.

"But we made sure to select the best for you."

"They know the situation and are willing to help." They produced another scroll each from their robes before opening them. Zuko's eyes widened at the pictures.

"Really?" He asked.

"Lady Mai is still most loyal to you." Chen told him.

"Same with Lady Ty Lee as she is still a noble. Despite her choice of employ."

Zuko, seemingly satisfied with the current situation, dismissed the twins. Soon the maid returned with his tea, which he accepted. Taking a slow drink he had only one thought on his mind.

 _'I hate my father.'_


	2. White Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I make no money from this, now please enjoy.**

White Flames

A week had passed since Chan and Chen told him of the Succession Law that his grandfather had created. How he needed to sire a child before his next birthday and how limited his options were. Mai was attending to her family's affairs and preparing her brother Tom-Tom to take over when he was deemed' ready. Trying to repair her family's status was taxing as she was just one person and all her father's crimes. They were still pretty distant from when they broke up and he could tell she's taking her time, he wasn't too sure how he would feel when he sees her again after so long. Then there was Ty Lee.

He hadn't seen the Kiyoshi Warrior in a long time. After things finally settled down for him and the threats to his life faded to near non-existent, the other Warriors returned to the Earth Kingdom to assist with establishing a proper defense for Republic City. If he had to be honest, as annoying as Ty Lee's bubbly attitude was sometimes, he actually missed the girl. He figured it would be nice to see her again, but at the same time he was concerned about the situation that brings her back. His mind brought him back to a few days ago when Avatar Aang and his uncle Iroh came to visit.

 **(FLASHBACK!)**

"I see," His uncle spoke in his gravelly tone, "Something like this would certainly weigh on your mind, Zuko." Iroh took a drink of his specially brewed tea, something he guaranteed would sooth his nephew's mind. "I should have known that my father would have something like this in place." The three were sitting around a small table on a soothing afternoon as the sun shines brightly on them. Zuko was hoping that his friend and uncle could provide some guidance and encouraging words to help with this.

"Something like this isn't right!" Aang spoke out after hearing Zuko's problem. He had grown a few more inches since starting the air acolytes. "You should have the freedom to choose for yourself who you want to marry. Not be forced like this." He frowned as he took a drink from his own cup. "You've already done so much, GIVEN so much. Can't you just declare this void and find your own fire lady?"

"Do not be so childish Aang." Iroh gently but firmly scolded. "Zuko has long lost the privilege of selfishness." He turned his gaze to the man he regarded as his own son. "Zuko, the price of leadership is the sacrifice of your own personal choices and desires. When I was still a general in the fire nation army, my choices did not just affect me, but the men under my command. It wasn't until the death of my son, Lu Ten, did the full weight of my position fall on my shoulders." Zuko focused on the old master with clear attention, ensuring that he not make the same mistake of ignoring his foster father's counsel a second time.

"Zuko, when you took the throne you abandoned selfish desires and promised to make the world a better place. You shown this at Yun Dao when you saw what could be made." He paused to take a drink. "But just as much you've shown that the authority of the Fire Lord has not diminished. Though you two may have created Republic City, it was Zuko's actions that set things into motion. Zuko, the decisions you make are not yours and affects, not just the Fire Nation, but the world itself."

"But does he really have to do this?" Aang asked. "Is it really impossible for him to overturn this law?"

"My era should be put to rest Aang, and the only other way is for him to have Ozai executed." Aang and Zuko froze at the mention of that. Aang spent so much time looking for another way then just killing Ozai and Zuko could never think of such a thing. For him, family was still family, which was why he still tried to help Azula when she went mad. "Should he revoke the law illegally, it would make him seem as though he is above the law, which would sow disorder. Everyone, even the royal family, must respect the law. Should he kill Ozai, that would mean he sees himself as a greater authority than the Avatar, the medium of balance in the world. Zuko's hands in this are tied." Aang's mood dropped at how he seems to have caused his best friend more trouble by sparring Ozai.

"Well, at least you know the girls you get to choose." Aang said, trying to lighten the mood. Zuko gave his friend a grateful smile.

"Thanks for that Aang." He turned to his uncle. "I understand what you mean." He finished his tea. "I need to do what I can for the good of the Fire Nation, and to keep my father from taking power again."

 **(FLASHFORWARD!)**

Though he made his resolve, he was nervous for another reason. The demands of the flaming throne kept him from pursuing any romantic relationships, which were only made harder since Mai left him, he was unsure how to handle a new relationship of this manner. Part of him knew his duty, but he still want to be that chivalrous standard that was ingrained in his mind. He wanted a lover, not a concubine. He knew Ty Lee was going to make her appearance so he waited in his throne room, under the careful watch of his guards. He figured he could relax until Ty Lee arrived. Part of him regretted that decision.

Immediately after dropping his guard he heard a muffled grunt coming from the left side of the throne room. He tried to see what it was, but he didn't notice anything. A few seconds later, a similar muffled noise came from the opposite side. This time Zuko saw something moving in the shadows. Years on the run and multiple assassination attempts allowed him to follow whatever was lurking in the shadows.

"Guards," He commanded his soldiers and watching the figure climb a pillar, "focus, we are not...ALONE!" He jumped from his throne and threw a fireball at the rafters, directly at the mysterious figure, causing it to drop. The figure was dressed in black cloth that covered everything and she bore no weapons but got into a ready fighting stance full of confidence.

"Protect his majesty!" His guards yelled as most charged at the intruder, leaving four close to their lord. The guards threw blasts of fire and a violent dance of blades, however none of their attacks managed to reach home as the assassin moved with a fluidity and grace that a water-bending master would envy, doing flips and cartwheels, twists and jumps, all that seemed nearly impossible yet so familiar. The assailant threw swift punches and kicks at the guards, but the thick armor that the guards made it seem ineffective until some started to get clumsy and limp. It wasn't until the intruder managed to knock out one of his fire-benders that Zuko finally put the pieces together.

The assassin saw an opening and made a bee line for Zuko who just stood there, glaring at the one clad in black. Continuing to dodge the blasts of fire, the assailant was about to reach the Fire Lord, knocking out his last guards before continuing toward Zuko. The scarred lord reared his arms back in preparation and then returned the hug that his old friend began to give him.

"It's good to see you again, Ty Lee." His would-be assassin let out a light hearted giggle before taking off her black mask and revealing her gentle face and letting her hair out.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked, still smiling at seeing her old friend after so long.

"There's not many people that incorporate acrobatics and chi-blocking into their fighting style that know this palace well enough to infiltrate it undetected." Zuko smiled down at her before releasing her from his hug. "Now, could you explain the need to beat up my guards?" He asked, gesturing to the group of armored troops that were trying to pick themselves off the floor.

"Weeeell," Ty Lee looked a little bashful as she responded, "Suki knew it's been a while and wanted to make sure that the guards weren't slacking off in their duties or training. Since she was busy and I was going to be here anyway for," She turned pretty red as she spoke in a whisper, "you know, I might as well check in and send a report to her."

"And this was your way of testing them?" She nodded. "...Did they pass?" She put a hand to her chin and paced around, thinking about their performance.

"Nope, they don't." She said in a rare moment of seriousness. "I wasn't even noticed until you said something. That means they are open to surprise attacks. They are meant to protect you from assassinations, they need to be attentive."

"Question." One of the still conscious guards raised his hand. Ty Lee turned to acknowledge him. "What happens now?"

"I suppose now I send a messenger hawk to Suki about your performance and she can decide from there." She said before shrugging.

"Isn't she the Dragon of the Earth?" Another of the guards asked.

"You mean the same one the put the last guard captain in the hospital for not checking a minor disturbance?" They all took a moment to think about what just happened and its meaning. The next they were all on their knees bowing before Ty Lee. "PLEASE DON'T LET MISS SUKI KNOW." They pleaded.

"And these are my personal guard. Should I be happy they respect my friend or disappointed?" Zuko asked before Ty Lee nervously laughed.

"Suki can get scary when she's mad." She shuddered as if remembering a traumatic moment. Just then, Chan and Chen entered the throne room.

"Lord Zuko!" Chen started.

"We've come to inform you Lady Ty Lee is here." The twins then noticed her standing next to Zuko.

"Though it appears we were too late." The brothers turned to each other.

"Could this be why she told us to wait ten minutes before telling him?"

"Quite possible brother." They turned to their lord and bowed their heads.

"She insisted."

"Our apologies." Zuko nodded, understanding how difficult saying no to Ty Lee is.

"It's alright you two." He descended from his throne. "Is there anything else on my agenda for today?" The twins produced a scroll each and checked off a few things.

"No, my lord. You are free for the rest of the night." Chan stated as various handmaidens entered the throne room.

"So we advise that you take advantage of this opportunity and...well-"

"'Get busy', as they say." Zuko felt a heat not born of fire flood his face. He saw Ty Lee had a similar blush decorating her face.

"These girls are instructed with helping you get ready for tonight." Ty Lee took a moment to steel her resolve before letting the girls take her away. The twin advisers spared a glance to their lord and saw his unease.

"Is something wrong Fire Lord?" Zuko regarded his two advisers before speaking.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm nervous." He told them. "I'd rather not do this at all."

"Is Lady Ty Lee displeasing to you?" Chan asked, before Zuko shook his head.

"Far from it, it's more the circumstance." Chen responded.

"I understand you my lord, but you don't have the luxury of 'romance' in that way."

"Indeed, there is a time limit we must beat."

"Good thing a young virile man like his majesty knows what to do, right?"

"This is probably not the first time for him." The two bantered with a smile until they saw a nervous look on Zuko's face.

"Seriously?" They asked.

"I was busy and not in the mood okay!?" He growled.

"But, what of you and Lady Mai-" Chen started before Zuko stopped him.

"Almost but I couldn't do it." The twins regarded each other yet again.

"You know what this means brother?" Chan asked in a serious tone.

"I do brother." Chen grumbled before reaching into his pockets and giving Chan a small bag of coins. Zuko raised his good eyebrow at the scene.

"Did you two honestly bet if I've-"

"Yes." They spoke bluntly.

"Though, you can look on the positive if you wished Lord Zuko." Chan said with a smile which his brother mirrored.

"Indeed, many men would kill for the opportunity you have here."

"That flexibility, training, and figure...no wonder she's so popular amongst men." They then heard some yelling in another part of the palace.

"SWEET AGNI, THESE ARE HUGE!" They recognized the voice of one of the female staff.

"HOW DID YOU GET THEM SO BIG!?" The men stood there dumbfounded as the yelling continu+ed.

"STOP PLAYING WITH MY BREASTS! THEY'RE SENSITIVE!"

"GIRLS! FEEL THIS ASS! IT'S AMAZING!" Ty Lee let out another scream as the maids, apparently, molested the future mistress of the Fire Lord. That kept going for another five minutes before one of the guards decided to shut the door.

"Count your blessings my lord." Chan said.

"You are indeed most fortunate." Chen responded. Zuko, again, had his burning blush across his face. He looked around and saw how uncomfortable everyone was.

"I'll be in my chambers...all of you are dismissed." Everyone bowed to their lord before scrambling out every exit to take care of their...issues. Zuko took a deep breath. "Tonight's the night."

 **(LATER THAT NIGHT IN ZUKO'S BEDCHAMBERS! WHY AM I YELLING!?)**

The pale glow of the moon seeped it's rays into the room of the young lord. He remembered his date with Jin back in Ba Sing Se and tried to recreate the ambiance of that time with candles. He sat on the edge of his bed wearing nothing but his black silk pajama pants and leaving his upper body, toned from years of fire-bending, exposed for his future lover to see. Minutes felt like hours as he waited, the grip of anxiety never loosening. He remembered the reason why this was happening, the goal of keeping his father out of power, the goal of preserving the peace of the Fire Nation and the world, rested with him. He heard the sounds of his doors opening and closing and he drew his attention to Ty Lee...His brain promptly shut down for about a minute.

She was in a white see-through nightie that had an emphasis on her D-cup breasts. Her long, toned legs, leading up to her slim, curvy waist. He tanned skin made her glow like bronze in the candle light. She left her hair in her usual braided ponytail and she had a huge blush on her face as she seemed to avoid eye contact with him. She did a small twirl to show of the rest of herself, revealing a nicely curved ass.

"W-w-w-well," she stuttered nervously, "how do I look?" When she didn't hear him reply, she looked and saw him staring. "Zuko!" It took a second before he came back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what was it Ty Lee?" She giggled, feeling a little more confident about the situation.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing." Deciding to be a man and take action, he rose from the bed and moved in front of his soon-to-be lover. Moving with a careful gentleness, he cupped her cheek and claimed her lips as his own. After the initial shock Ty Lee began to respond and return the kiss. Unfortunately, Zuko's mind was soon dragged back to his memories with Ty Lee. She was always a pure, kind girl, someone he didn't deserve. Now here they were, he was going to impregnate this girl, almost entirely because of duty. Ty Lee deserved better than that, she deserved love. They separated and he looked away.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry," He turned away from her, "I can't do this. Not to you Ty Lee."

"What do you mean?"

"You deserve better than this. You can't just accept whoring yourself like this. Even if it's for the good of the kingdom. You deserve to be with someone that can make you smile like you always do." The room was quiet as both parties reflected on his words.

"Do you really think I'm here out of duty?" She whispered. "That the only reason I'm here is because of an obligation?" He turned to face her again, before she tackled him into a hug. "Zuko! I've been in love with you ever since we were kids!" This news shocked him and he looked straight into her eyes as she bore her heart. "You seemed so kind and gentle, I almost couldn't believe it! I saw a light of joy and compassion in your smile that affected my bubbly attitude for so long! I wanted to be your girlfriend, but I choose to be a good friend." She buried her face in his chest. "Mai liked you before I did, so I let her have you first. When you broke up, I thought, 'now is my chance', instead of trying to comfort my best friend. Now this came and I finally have a chance to be with you." Zuko tried to muster something to say.

"Ty Lee, I-"

"Zuko, please." She looked at him with tear stained eyes and whispered. "Just once, let me be your lover." Zuko heard her pleas, and he resolved to give her exactly what she wanted.

 **(LEMON! FIRST LEMON! STILL YELLING!)**

He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them around so that she was under him, while keeping his weight from crushing her. She was about to say something but he quickly silenced her with another kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Ty Lee, finally realizing Zuko's accepted her, returned the kiss with fervor. Her hands found their way to his torso and began to explore his powerful muscles. The room began to fill with the sounds of their moans of pleasure as their tongues continued their battle. One of his hands glided down her side, relishing her soft skin, before spreading her legs and situating himself between them and grind his growing erection against her moistening panties.

Deciding to change positions after a few minutes, they separated and worked to catch their breaths as Zuko sat down and Ty Lee climbed into his lap. Almost immediately, she began to grind her soaked panties on him again. As she continued to gyrate her hips, Zuko pulled her top right off of her and let her tits fly free. He kept his hands on her side as her stared at her luscious orbs. Big, round, beautiful with light pink nipples that were standing at attention. Zuko remembered what she screamed earlier and put it to use.

He planted his face in between her tits and began to lick, kiss, and suck her supple flesh, bringing his hands up to squeeze and play with them. Ty Lee was moaning sweet music into his ears as she responded to his ministrations. Soon enough, the pressure grew too great and they stripped their remaining clothing off their bodies. Ty Lee waited as Zuko lined his throbbing cock with her soaked womanhood. He slowly slid the head of his cock inside her when she reached out a hand. He grasped it and leaned in towards her till their faces were inches apart. She caressed his scar lovingly in her hand and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered before engaging in another lip lock. Zuko finally drove all of his eight inches into her welcoming folds, feeling her tense up in the tightest vice he's ever felt. After she finally got used to his intruding member, he began to slowly thrust within her. She was gasping in pleasure as the Fire Lord began to increase his pace, letting the fire of his lust guide him in his instincts. Ty Lee clung to her lover as she felt her pussy cling to him and refuse to loosen it's hold in the slightest. He felt his balls start to tighten so he lifted himself to his knees, grabbed firm of her tight ass and pounded away until he felt himself explode deep within her, pouring his thick cum into her womb. She screamed as her entire body tense as pleasure coursed through her every inch. Exhausted from their exercise, they collapsed onto the bed.

(Lemon ends.)

The two lovers laid in the afterglow, the light of the candles making their bodies shine from the sweat they've become covered with. Ty Lee continued to moan as Zuko's seed began to leak from her love canal. Zuko managed to gather enough strength to get both him and lover under the bed sheets, stained in their sweat, and cum. Ty Lee immediately began to snuggle into Zuko's chest.

"I love you Ty Lee." He whispered as his lover drifted into her slumber. Kissing her head, he allowed himself to fade into unconsciousness.

 **AN: Thanks everyone that actually decided to follow, fav, or even give this the time of day to look at. This is my first fanfic, so far things have been positive. Please R &R, this will help me better deliver.**


	3. Black Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I make no money from this, now please enjoy.**

Black Flames

The morning sunlight began to filter through the windows, showers the pair in their warming rays. Zuko slowly began to awaken to the new day and see Ty Lee, nestled into his broad toned chest. Memories flooded his mind in that instant of seeing her face, her confession, their lovemaking, and their combined climax. He smiled as he continued to gaze on her sleeping face, finding it cute as she struggles to stay asleep. He leaned his head down to plant a gentle kiss on her head while his hand traces the contours of her body.

"Ty Lee, time to wake up." He whispered in her ear.

"No." She groaned, burying her head into his chest. "Zuko's comfy." Zuko released a small chuckle.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you-"

"For more sexy fun."

"Much more sexy fun, I still have to get up. I have duties to perform." He took a couple sniffs. "And we kind of smell." This got a rise out of Ty Lee as she shot up, to stare down at Zuko.

"I do not smell!" She yelled, looking a little hurt.

"Yes we do." Zuko said, trying in vain not to stare at Ty Lee's breasts. Ty Lee didn't look convinced so she smelled herself.

"Okay yeah. Not that I mind smelling like Zuko." She grumbled.

"Still have to make appearances Ty Lee." She pouted, wanting to spend more time with Zuko, until a thought came to her mind.

"Okay, let's go." She chirped, making her way into his private bathing area. Zuko lingered in his bed for a little while longer.

"I'm not sure why but that smile was a little unnerving." He finally went to join Ty Lee in the bath. She was already in the water, lathing her body in soap, almost teasingly when Zuko walked in. Zuko was stunned as Ty Lee continued her little show for her lover. After a few seconds, he finally managed to get enough control of himself to slap his face. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Maybe." She laughed before needlessly showing off how flexible she was. "The water is a little cold." She said while stretching her right leg over her left shoulder. Zuko shook himself out of staring at her and used his fire-bending to heat up the water. "Mmhhhmm." She sighed in pleasure. They took their time washing themselves, and each other. Exchanging kisses and caresses, it was a testament to the Fire Lord's will that they were ever able to leave the bath at all. They both exited the bath, clad only in royal robes when Zuko's chamber doors opened to reveal someone he's seen only scarcely after everything.

"Hello Zuko." Mai spoke, just as dull and enthused as ever. After everything that happened, she had taken over her family's political role in the Fire Nation (whatever that was after Omashu) and became the head of the Fire Nation's law enforcement. Her job was very demanding, giving her very little personal time, which she used to ensure the well learning of her brother Tom-Tom to take over for her so she can focus solely on the enforcement of the law. This important role has had her meet with Zuko many times and, though he tried with every chance to get back together with Mai, she remained strictly professional. It was because of these that Zuko was surprised that she would come to help him in these hours.

"H-hello Mai." He just wished he knew when she was coming. He looked to Ty Lee who looked just as shocked as he was.

"H-hi, M-Ma-Mai." She stuttered, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Ty Lee, good to see you." She said, though it was hard to tell if she was excited. "His majesty and I need to speak alone. The reports about the situation in Republic City came in and require discussion." Zuko nodded and looked to Ty Lee, giving her an excuse to escape.

"I'll just... head home. Look at my Chi scrolls to see if there's... something helpful." She finished before heading for the door.

"Ty Lee." Mai said, stopping her old friend in her tracks. She looked at Mai, who somehow had a kind and warm smile on her face. "We should catch up. Maybe over ice cream later." Ty Lee was shocked but the thought of the frozen treat made her agree to meet up with her old friend, before being taken away by the maids again. Mai turned to her ex and handed him some papers.

"Looks like the bandit raids in the United Republic are getting a little better." He said, switching to his Fire Lord persona and looking over the papers. "Unfortunately, we are getting hit harder as a result."

"Because the Republic isn't strong enough yet, we are starting to suffer as a result." Mai said. "Not much but it should be handled before it gets too noticeable. Toph said her metal-benders will become their police force but they aren't ready yet." Zuko had to think for a second on how to handle this issue.

"I'll speak with my generals to see about getting some troops back home, meanwhile you see about making a special police force." He gave her back the reports.

"Very well." She said as she took the papers and began to leave. Zuko tried to say something else before she cut him off. "I'll see you later tonight." Zuko couldn't say anything. Did she, really feel nothing for him anymore? Was theirs nothing more then sovereign and noble? He felt like his heart was tearing at the thought. Mai was his first love, his first girlfriend, and was to be his Fire Lady. Did all that mean nothing to her? After he got dressed, he saw his guards, trembling in fear.

"Let me guess. Lady Mai is scary?" He asked his soldiers.

"Yes my lord." They squeaked out after a little bit. Zuko just sighed and left to attend to his duties.

 _I either need new guards or less intimidating women in my life._ He though to himself.

 **(With Mai and Ty Lee. Noon at an ice cream shop)**

"So how was he?" Mai asked bluntly, causing Ty Lee's face to nearly catch fire.

"Zuko?" Mai nodded her head as she calmly licked her fruity ice cream. She was embarrassed, but she would have this talk with her. She still felt like she betrayed Mai. "He was, passionate and gentle." Ty Lee was smiling as she remembered the night before, how Zuko treated her. "He was amazing." She smiled at Mai. "I'm sure you're happy to get back in-"

"We never had sex." Mai said. Ty Lee froze in that position, the gears in her head just stopped, the little mini versions of her were running around in a panic trying to restart the main Ty Lee, other analogies for the situation.

"What?" She said dumbly.

"Zuko and I never had sex." Mai enunciated each word. Ty Lee just kept staring at Mai as her words finally registered. Her eyes began to tear up as she realized she robbed her best friend of something that should've been her's. She wrapped her arms around Mai and began crying out apologies.

"Mai! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed until Mai drove her fingers into Ty Lee's ribs. "OWWW!"

"Still not a fan of hugging Ty Lee." Ty Lee released her friend while keeping the puppy eyes. "And I'm not mad at you. I noticed that you had a thing for Zuko. You had the same look in your eyes that I've had for years." Ty Lee was surprised but this reminded her, Mai was her friend. She was there for her, not like Azula.

"Thank you Mai," Ty Lee said, "But what about your own feeling for Zuko?" They didn't talk much after the Kiyoshi Warriors left, but Ty Lee knew that Mai still loved Zuko.

"Ty Lee," Mai looked her right in her eyes, "I have no one to blame but myself. I could've returned to his side any time after he came back from meeting his mother." She scoffed at her weakness. "But I was scared. Would he even accept me? I've been so terrible to him, he might not even acce-" Mai couldn't say anymore when Ty Lee grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, rather forcefully.

"This isn't you Mai!" She yelled at her surprised friend. "The Mai I know is fearless, strong, and would never question her decisions! Now you get back in that palace and have that night that should've been yours long ago! Any questions!" Mai could only stare, wide eyed and gobsmacked at her friend's unusual forcefulness.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked. There was a pause as Ty Lee tried to figure that out herself.

"You said you didn't like hugging." There was another awkward pause.

"I'm going now." Mai said.

"Good. I still have to look for something." Ty Lee responded before heading towards her home. Mai thinking back on Ty Lee's description of herself. Feeling emboldened by those words, she resolved to get her man back. Ty Lee could join sometime later as thanks.

 **(With Zuko)**

The hours passed by and all the Fire Lord could think of was Mai and the memories they shared. Their first meeting when he ended up tackling her into the fountain, their first date where she got him to fall into one, and his more important memories. That date where they told each other, 'I don't hate you', that night at the beach when they finally talked about their problems and she made him feel better by that simple phrase 'I care about you', how she still came to help him after he left and dumped her to save the world, and how she came back after the war finally ended. He stilled remembered, clear as day, how she told him to never break up with her again. Unfortunately, he remembered his absolute lowest point as well.

 **(Flashback)**

The situation in Yun Dao was getting out of hand. So much so that Zuko went to his father for advice. When he returned to his throne room, Mai confronted him.

"I know I keep screwing up, but, please... I... I love you Mai." He told her, afraid that he was about to lose the woman he loved.

"You love your secrets more. You'll have an easier time keeping them, _alone_." He was terrified.

"What are you saying?"

"Goodbye, Fire Lord." She turned and left, he footsteps sounding like his heart shattered into smaller and smaller pieces. He never felt so empty than that one moment in his life.

 **(Flashforward)**

He tried to keep her close, tried to fixed their broken relationship, but she wouldn't respond. She never forgave him, he never forgave himself for losing her. He wondered how this situation would be if he was open with her. In the current situation, probably would not leave his bed. But now, he was concerned. Can he repair this relationship, and what about Ty Lee? What happens if one, or both, become pregnant with his children? No, he can talk this out with them later, now he had to try to reconnect with Mai. He opened his bedroom door and felt his brain freeze.

Her hair was undone, cascading over her body in shimmering black strands, and giving her some modesty. Her skin shined in the crimson light of the setting sun and he was awestruck by her form. A toned, lithe body, graceful like a sword crafted for the sake of art. It took Zuko a couple seconds to realize that she was completely naked and he slammed the door shut.

"I couldn't find anything I liked." Mai said in her usual tone. It was all she could do to keep herself from shaking. She reverted herself back to that perfect doll child facade that her parents had crafted her in to make themselves look better. In this case, she was glad because it felt like it was helping her do something she always wanted. Give herself to the prince, the lord, that she had loved for so long. She remembered when she pulled back and stopped short that first time.

 **(Flashback before Zuko defected)**

They were in her house, passionately battling tongues with wild abandon. Slipping her hands into his robes to feel his strong muscles and he started to rub her smooth skin. Soon they began to disrobe the other and Zuko immediately began to assault her pert breasts, making Mai gasp in aroused shock. This made her scared, she wanted to give herself to him, but if they were found out then her parents would probably pervert it to suit their own desires, or Ozai could punish him again. No, everything is going good for them, they should take it slow. She pushed Zuko gently off her.

"Something wrong?" He asked, scared that he hurt her. She shook her head.

"No, I just think we might be going too far too quickly." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his scarred eye. "Let's savor what we have Zuko. I want it to be something beautiful." She whispered. Zuko held her close to him, their bare chests rubbing against each other.

"There's something I never thought I'd hear you say." He said after they separated. Mai noticed Zuko's eyes drifting toward her chest. She let out a giggle before proudly displaying them.

"Gaze as much as you like, no one else will ever see these." She said with a smile.

"Yes they will." Zuko retorted. "Our children will be raised personally after all." Mai actually looked shocked with her face practically catching fire. Zuko took that chance to steal another kiss for her. "We can wait, nothing bad will happen to us Mai."

 **(Flashforward)**

A promise broken, but she couldn't hold it against him. Neither of them expected things to get that out of hand. She was beginning to worry that Zuko might reject her for dumping him, but that look in his eyes reminded her of that night so long ago. Her fears were assuaged when he spoke again.

"This is something only I'm allowed to see, right?" He said, not looking at her directly and fighting the blush taking over his face. She was made her way toward him, swaying her hips sensually as she walked.

"You and our children." She said with a smile. "That's what you said, isn't it?" Zuko looked her straight in the eyes and bowed before her.

"Mai! I'm sorry, for everything!" He told her. "I never wanted to keep secrets from you, I never wanted to hurt you, and-"

"You never wanted to lose me." She finished for him. She took Zuko and held him close to her, removing his headpiece and stroking his hair comfortingly. "I know Zuko. You've been trying to tell me that ever since you appointed me to my position." She rocked back and forth, trying to calm the man she always loved. "You made mistakes, everyone does. I was scared, scared to see you lose yourself to the pressures to the crown, scared that... that you would become anything like your father." She said feeling something fall from her eyes. Zuko felt this and saw Mai crying. "My place was always by your side and I abandoned you!" She broke down and clutched the Fire Lord tightly, scared to let him go again. Zuko held her closer to him.

"I never stopped loving you, Mai." He told her. "Just as I never stopped cursing myself for losing you." He let her cry. She had so much pent up inside and he let her pour it out on his shoulder. When she finally let up, he carried her in his arms and took her to his bed. By the time they reached it, she finally calmed down. "Listen, Mai." He said as she looked at him. "We don't have to do _it_ tonight if you don't-" she stop listening halfway through to grab some of her throwing knives and slice his clothes off while he was talking. "-want to." His robes fell leaving him in his underwear, which she cut off as well. He looked back at her just in time to see her fling her hair away from her body, fully exposing her toned form.

"Get over here, we're doing this." She refused to be denied this time. Her confidence returned in full when she saw Zuko's large reaction. She smirked, looking at his standing member. "Picking up from last time."

 **(Lemon start)**

Zuko jumped on her, immediately devouring her mouth in a fierce kiss, which Mai lovingly reciprocated, reaching a hand down to stroke her lover's cock. Zuko returned the gesture by rubbing her petals, tracing both inside and out before her essence started to coat his fingers and he almost plunged his fingers in her.

"Wait," she stopped him, "get on your back." He did as she said before she sat on his face, giving him an eyeful of his prize. "Now figure it out." She said teasingly before she started to lick Zuko's dick. He groaned and struggled to keep control of himself before he started to lick Mai's flower himself, sticking his tongue inside the pink hole. Mai let out a surprised shriek, not expecting it to feel that good. She quickly swallowed Zuko's cock and started bobbing up and down while stroking his base. Soon enough, Mai came under Zuko's ministrations with Zuko not far behind, his thick cream covering Mai's face.

"You okay?" He asked, trying to catch his breath, after hearing Mai cough.

"Yeah, just let me get a towel." She said, getting off of him to clean her face off. "I love you, but I don't know about swallowing just yet."

"It's okay." He told her. "You tasted like fruit tarts." She giggled.

"Our favorite treat." She said before straddling him and kissing him. "Now's the time." She said with a smile and lining his cock with her dripping snatch. She slammed herself down and tore through her barrier quickly, feeling as though she just split herself in half. "Ow." She said flatly, inside she was screaming in pain. Zuko was relishing the feel. Ty Lee was tight, but Mai felt like the right sheath for his sword. He wanted to start pumping into her right there, but he recognized that she was in pain. After a little while she started bouncing on his cock a little bit, moaning in pleasure as she finally had Zuko inside her.

She continued to ride Zuko, gasping in pleasure the whole while, as he stared, mesmerized by the way her body moved with each jump. He began to tweak her rock hard tits when she started grinding herself on his crotch and he began to meet her bounces with hard thrusts. Mai was gasping with every jump made. Zuko sat himself up, wrapping his arms around Mai and continued thrusting. Not to be outdone, she kept returning their movements while they had another battle of their tongues. Their timing was perfect as Zuko finally flooded Mai's insides and she milked him for every drop. They fell on their sides and drifted into their sleep, still holding each other, still intimately connected.

 **(Lemon end)**

As the Fire Nation slept, a figure made it's way to the border of the great kingdom's capital.

"Finally, I have returned."

 **AN: This either felt harder to write or I just didn't think about it enough. Thanks and congrats to Kalaong for the recommendation and guessing Mai correctly. Now let's see if anyone can guess the last girl. Last because the minimum of a harem is three, and I don't think it's hard to figure out.**


	4. Blue Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I make no money from this, now please enjoy.**

Blue Flames

Zuko woke up alone that morning. He looked around for any trace of Mai and saw a small letter.

 _'There's some business I have to take care of. Last night made me happy for the first time in a long time. I love you as much as I hate everything else.'_

 _~Mai_

Zuko smiled and chuckled at the irony of that statement. Only Mai could make something so cynical and pessimistic sound so sweet. He never forgave himself for hurting her, ever. Now he regretted giving her such a demanding job, he would have liked to waking up to her... well hopefully smiling face but he doubted that was going to happen. He finally managed to get himself up and dressed so he could perform his duties as the Fire Lord. Which for today consisted of meeting all of his old friends as they continued to plan for the United Republic's establishment and the selection of representatives that would oversee the new nation. That and posing for a statue the people wanted in his honor. He was less then excited about the standing in place part, but hopefully they would help with the boredom.

 **(With the group)**

"I want to be sympathetic to you... but I can't be." Sokka said while Zuko was posing for the artist. He didn't want the statue, but the people were rather insistent.

"Sokka!" Suki admonished her boyfriend. "This is still a tense time for Zuko, he can use our support. I'm willing to help him as a friend should."

"Yeah," Katara said, "he's only 20 and expected to become a father!" Sokka was looking at them both weirdly.

"I was talking about his arm hurting." Sokka told them. Zuko was standing regally with his right arm out and a ball of fire presented to everyone.

"This is an awkward angle and I've been standing like this for twenty minutes." He said, not moving from his pose lest the perfectionist artist has another hissy fit.

"Yeah, well you're getting a statue. You lead the most powerful nation, started a new beacon of progress and unity, and now you're getting a statue... and complaining about it." Sokka said before whining. "Where's my recognition?! I helped didn't I?! Noooo, it's all about the Avatar, and the Fire Lord. No love for the little people." He pouted and turned. Mostly everyone just stared at Sokka impassively. Zuko wasn't allowed to move too much, Toph was blind.

"They don't care about the statue Sokka." Toph said. "When Katara decided to blab about the succession law, they were gone. They were talking about babies and which would be the better mother." Suki and Katara were embarressed that they were so out of it they needlessly yelled at the swordsman. "And don't worry, I'm sure you'll get yours."

"Thank you Toph, at least someone cares." Sokka said joyously.

"It just won't by as nice as Zuko's or Aang's." She included with a smile.

"You do this just to torture me, don't you?"

"Come on Sokka." Aang said, trying to cheer up his future brother. "You'll get your recognition. We couldn't have gotten out of most of the messes we were in without you." Sokka's response was a thankful hug.

"Maybe something including your boomerang." Zuko chimed in. "Didn't you find it after that trip to meet my mother?"

"It found ME Zuko." Sokka declared, whipping out his boomerang. "It always comes back." He smiled, glad to have his favorite weapon again.

"Hello?" Suki said, bringing the attention back to her and Katara. "Zuko's going to have to have a child."

"How are you guys not dealing with this so easily?" Katara asked. Family was a big deal and this law was being unfair. The men, and Toph, looked at them before Sokka broke the silence.

"Zuko! You worried about becoming a dad?"

"I've accepted what I have to do, and I'm looking forward to it actually." He responded.

"Who do you think will get pregnant first." Toph asked.

"I'd like it to be Mai, but I think its going to be Ty Lee."

"Whose going to be the god-" Aang started.

"You." Katara and Suki watched the whole exchange.

"Zuko's got this." Sokka said. "Why should we be worried for him when he isn't?" The girls just shook their heads.

"Fine, don't be concerned about this." Katara said.

"Yeah, Zuko manages a nation. Fatherhood can't be that difficult can it?" Suki laughed which soon infected the group. They spent the rest of the day just reminiscing and laughing at embarrassing stories that some would rather leave unheard. This was all ended when a team of palace guards stormed their way to the group.

"My lord, we must get you to safety!" The captain of the guard yelled out.

"What's going on?" Suki demanded, reverting to 'soldier' mode.

"Miss Suki ma'am." The soldier chirped in fear. "We found this letter on the doors of his majesty's bedchambers!" He handed the letter to Suki.

"The Fire Lord will be mine?" She read. "Is this a first? How you done a thorough sweep of the castle?"

"Yes ma'am!" They responded.

"Then how did someone infiltrate this castle" Suki growled, make the guards tremble. "I thought I trained you boys to not let a single turtle-duck feather get ruffled without someone knowing." For anyone looking carefully, they could notice a green and brown outline of a snarling dragon looking at the guards like they were food. "Find this infiltrator, NOW!" All the guards ran off in a panic, a mix of doing their job and getting away from the Earth Dragon girl. Suki wasn't quite done yet. "Zuko, get to your safe room, we'll handle this." Zuko would not leave his friends to fight his battles.

"Suki, I can't just-" but he didn't have a choice in this matter.

"GET YOUR BUTT TO THAT ROOM NOW!" She roared in his face. Everyone leaned back with shocked and frightened faces. Zuko just backed away slowly before making his way to the secret safe room.

 **(Safe room proper, remodeled after Zuko took the throne)**

It was the same room his father used on the day of the eclipse. A dark cavern illuminated by the ever present fire behind his throne. In a secret door behind that, was another bedroom for the night with its own bathroom. Many death threats had made him stay in this room more often than he liked, which led to many renovations. Very few even know about the safe room and fewer still know about this room in particular. A few scarce torches kept the room alight while an angry Fire Lord raged.

"This is just embarrassing." He groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed, the black and gold silk sheets reflectively shimmering with the dancing lights. "I've traveled the world, mastered my fire-bending, mastered swordsmanship, braved lightning, thwarted numerous assassination attempts personally, and Suki still throws me in the bunker because of a note." Unknown to him, he was not alone. "Why are they overreacting?"

"Relax, its not just you they're worried about." Said a familiar voice without a hint of malice. "They know that if you're gone, this peace would be finished."

"I think I can trust Aang to keep the peace in my stead Azula." When he said that, it took him a few seconds to realize what he just said. He turned and jumped. "AZULA?!" There his sister was, after being missing for a year, alone with him in the most secure area of his castle. He'd be ready to fight, but he felt nothing but a cool calm from his sister.

"Mmmm, I really needed that." She moaned in pleasure. Her hair was longer and flowed over to the small of her back, wet and shining from what could have been a much needed bath. She didn't have her usual make-up on leaving her natural tanned beauty come out. She was wearing one of his spare robes, keeping her fairly modest. She looked at him with a smile, not one with her usual cruelty and malice, but a genuine smile. "Missed me? Zuzu?" Seeing his sister again after so long left him in a shocked blabbering mess.

"Azula, when? Who? What? Why?" An unending spiel of questions asked to fast to focus. Azula walked up to her older brother and put a finger to his lips.

"Zuko, breath." She commanded, breathing in through her nose which Zuko emulated. "And out." She finished with their exhale. "Better?" Zuko nodded. "Good, now what is it?"

"Azula, when did you get back?" He asked his once lost sister. In truth, he really missed her and was worried. All the torture and lies and backstabbing that she did to him, and he still cared about his little sister. "What's going on?" His sister giggled, actually giggled. It sounded like bells ringing.

"I got back this morning." She said leaning in closer to Zuko than he thought siblings should be. "As for what's going on." Zuko suddenly felt that familiar sensation of danger. He was alone with his sister, one fire-bender he was still wary of. "I said the Fire Lord will be mine."

"You-!" He gasped out before his mouth was closed off... with Azula's lips as she drove her tongue into his mouth. Zuko tried to speak but as Azula dominated his mouth, he could only mumble and listen to her moaning. As she made the kiss deeper Zuko lost his balance and they fell on the bed. After Zuko stopped any form of resistance, she left her incestuous treat for something... hotter.

 **(Lemon)**

"Well, looks like I can get a rise out of my 'big' brother." She purred while rubbing his hardening length through his robes. When she felt enough was enough, she freed the royal scepter from it's confines and got an eyeful of her brother's cock. _'Wow, he really grew.'_ She thought as she situated herself between his legs. She touched it gently and felt how hard it was. "Aww, looks like it hurts." She cooed running her silk smooth hands on his rock hard hot length. "Let me take care of that." She leaned in and took a deep sniff of his manly musk before dragging her tongue along his length, tasting every inch of her brother's cock.

"Nggh! Azula!" He grunted out as she licked his slit, oozing with his precum. He was never so hard before, it felt like his dick was going to burst. _'What the hell is going on?'_ He asked himself. _'Why is she doing this? And how is she so GOOD AT THIS!?'_ Azula started sucking and began bobbing on his dick. Zuko was starting to lose his mind to the pleasure. Suddenly his sister pulled away, he tried to catch his breath during this reprieve.

"Are you really holding back?" Azula asked, with an actual pout. A smile returned as an idea came to mind. "I might have to try." She said as she stood up, sensually dragged her hands over her body before reaching her chest. She quickly stripped her upper body of the robes and exposed herself to him. Her breasts seemed bigger, almost to Ty Lee's size but just as toned and taut as any experienced martial artist. Her light skin made golden by the torchlight. Her supple firm breasts, pink nipples already stiff from arousal, entranced Zuko as his mind almost shut down.

"Don't hold back, release it." She cupped her tits and sandwiched Zuko dick inside. It felt like he was being smothered in warm fluffy clouds as she proceeded to give her brother a tit fuck, sucking the head of his dick at every chance. The pressure continued to build until he began to twitch. Then she swallowed his entire cock with ease and made every sound she could with his meat in her mouth. Zuko released a torrent of his hot cum down his sister's throat. As she pulled off his dick, she swallowed each mouthful until he finally stopped. Azula kept a mouthful and showed her brother his seed in her mouth as she visibly savored and relished his taste. Finally she swallowed the load and what was becoming limp, stood strong once again.

"Just as tasty as I'd remembered." She moaned, feeling herself cum a little. When Zuko finally realized what his sister said, he stared in shock.

"What?" He asked through panting breath. Azula stood up and fully discarded the robe, revealing herself in all her glory. Cleanly shaven pussy, tight round ass, long graceful legs.

"Now," She climbed on top of him, "to have what's mine." She mewled before impaling herself on his cock. Immediately they were both met with an intense and pleasurable heat, two flames merging to burn brighter. "How long have I waited for this?" She whispered to herself. "How long have I denied myself?" Zuko saw something he hadn't in years. His little sister, the most cruel woman he had ever known, was crying. She held herself up, placing her hands on Zuko's chest. "Do you want to know why I ran into the Forgetful Valley that day?" She asked him. "What I wanted to forget?" Zuko cupped his sister's cheek and looked her dead in the eyes, a look of longing set within.

"Please, tell me." He pleaded. She smiled sadly, tears streaming down her face.

"I wanted to forget everything." She told him. "Forget how you bested me, forget how I lost everything, forget that I was Azula. The spirits weren't cooperative and made me forget my lies."

"Your lies? What lies?"

"What I always told myself. That mother never loved me, that you were weak, that father actually cared." She collapsed and embraced her brother. "They made me remember!" She was bawling now, crying her heart out for the first time in years. "All I wanted, all I ever wanted, was to be loved! To be shown love and kindness! You never did that with me!" Zuko looked down, at his broken little sister, and did what he should have done long ago. He held her to him, letting her pour everything out. The clothes he was still in were ruined by now, but for reconciliation with his little sister? It was worth it.

"I tried to be kind when I got you to come back, wanted you to have you be my brother again, but you were so conflicted you never tried. Even when you came to me in the hospital it was only to find mother." She looked at him in the eyes, pleading for an answer. "Why did you abandon me Zuko? Why... why can't I be loved?" She whimpered.

"I'm sorry Azula." He whispered, gently stroking her hair. "I failed you as a brother. You were always so strong, I thought you didn't need me."

"I always needed you Zuko, we just never saw it." She said, finally calming down. They stayed like that for a while, intimately connected in a forbidden way.

"Feel better Azula?" He asked his little sister.

"Yeah, I think I'm good." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Zuzu." That was the first time she said that endearingly and not with any trace of contempt.

"That's good. Now can you explain the whole incest thing going on right now?" He asked, still not quite sure why Azula wanted him that way. She completely recovered and went back to her strong willed personality.

"Because you have always been the best choice for my children, and I'll be damned before bearing any child but your own." She said with finality.

"Why?" He said with growing concern. Thank Agni that he finally went soft during that emotional moment.

"You have all the making of a great leader while I a great general. And I want my children to have a father that they'll love and be loved by."

"Kind of hard to do now though." He smirked, making a challenge out of this. Unfortunately for Zuko-

"I'm here, Zuzu~." Azula wasn't wrong about the general thing. She whispered that phrase to Zuko and he immediately got hard again inside his sister, who purred in pleasure. When she saw Zuko's confused and shocked face, she explained. "After mom's banishment I always sneaked into your room whenever I could and conditioned you to get hard whenever I say that." She began to ride him slowly, enjoying how he stretched her insides. "I would always use my mouth then." She said between moans. "Your cum was always my favorite late night snack." Zuko could only watch and groan in agonizing pleasure as his sister rode him like a komodo rhino, alternating between furious bouncing and sensual gyrations in all angles.

"YES!" She screamed out, fully giving in to the delights of sex, a look of absolute ecstasy on her face. "It's so good! My pussy's melting! I'M CUMMING ZUKO! FILL UP YOUR SISTER!" Hearing her like this broke the last thread of restraint he had and he unleashed another torrent of white hot cream inside Azula. She shuddered with spasms as her intense orgasm finally subsided. She collapsed on top of Zuko when she finally passed out from exhaustion. Zuko, feeling hot and sweaty, got up from the bed and stripped out of his clothes, an effectively ruined outfit.

"I can't believe that just happened." He groaned. He admits that his sister is absolutely beautiful, she was still his sister. And he just let her have her way with him... and he loved fucking his sister. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he thought before hearing Azula.

"Zuzu?" He saw her lifting her legs up and spread her flower petals, a trail of his leaking cum go from her cunt down between her ass cheeks. "How about you dominate me for once." He spared a scant few seconds of thought on this.

"Fuck it." He said, not caring anymore, and climbed on top of her. He plowed into her forbidden snatch and while she was gasping in pleasure, he paid her back for earlier and shoved his tongue down her throat. That was a sloppy kiss as he furiously fucked his little sister, pounding away until she wrapped her legs around him and they came again. Her pussy milking him from every drop and him shooting out with such force she felt it spraying on her womb. Completely and utterly exhausted this time they just laid in bed, ready to drift off to sleep.

 **(Lemon end)**

"Zuzu~." He heard his sister call out weakly. "I'm cold." Without realizing it, he wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled up to him in that embrace. When he noticed he moved on reflex, he looked at his sister suspiciously.

"You conditioned me to do that too, didn't you?" His answer was a quick peck on the lips as she smiled before falling asleep. He sighed in defeat. "Good night little sister." He held her closer as he let himself drift into slumber.

 **A/N: Okay, sorry this was late. It was midterms in college and I had a couple of papers to do for classes, study for test, and recover from doing so. That is the official reason. I should have been able to last week but I was not in the mood to write. Thank you all for the patience and congrats to everyone that guessed Azula. Don't forget to review, next time, foursome.  
**


	5. Royal Wildfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I make no money from this, now please enjoy.**

Royal Wildfire

The hours passed by as the fire siblings slept contently in each others embrace. The only sounds were muffled footsteps and speech coming in through the walls and floors. Soon enough, Zuko was roused from his slumber with his little sister still nestled in his arms. Everything, every memory of last night, came flooding back into Zuko's head. Her breakdown, his guilt at failing as a brother, the reconciliation, and the-

"Oh spirits, I had sex with my little sister." He said, shocked at this. He was loud enough that it woke Azula.

"Well, I certainly enjoyed it." She said, looking up at him with an actually happy smile.

"Nice to hear Azula," He said sitting up, "but this is something serious. My position is getting more precarious and what happened now could cause a scandal." Azula cupped his cheek and made him face her.

"We'll keep this inside the bedroom then." They shared a chaste kiss. "I finally have you back and I don't let things go easily." She said, teasingly. She gave him another, more passionate, kiss to help quell his nerves. It helped as he forgot about the people that were heading for this particular chamber.

"Zuko, I'm sorry." Suki said, entering the room. "We ran five continuous sweeps of the entire castle, but we found no... trace... of..." Suki finally notice the bare chested Fire Lord and an equally nude princess in a lip lock as she came in. As the siblings slowly separated, Suki walked back before turning around and leaving in a hurry. Her face decorated in shocked surprise. Mai and Ty Lee, in their usual outfits when they chased Aang, watched this with curiosity as they walked in.

"I wonder what was up with... her." Ty Lee said when she finally noticed the state the royal siblings were in. She was staring just as wide eyed as Suki while Mai's expression, true to herself, never changed.

"Hello Azula." She said, near impassively. The important people in the room could recognize the contained anger in her voice.

"Mai, Ty Lee." Azula greeted them. "Its... uh... certainly been a while." She tried to lighten the mood. Then the rest of the gaang showed up.

"Zuko, is everything all... right." Aang asked his best friend before getting the same look of surprise as everyone else. The only one that was out of place was Toph, who said.

"Well, someone got lucky last night!" After taking a few sniffs and noticed the thick smell of sweat and sex. All eyes were glued on Zuko and Azula in a mix of shock, anger, and general 'what the hell' looks.

"People, I can explain." Everyone turned their attention at Zuko, not really believing he could. "Just as soon as I figure out how." They were not disappointed.

 **(In the palace meeting room)**

After Zuko and Azula got dressed, or just put some robes on, everyone sat around the table with Mai and Ty Lee sending glares at Azula and Zuko. Everyone else was taking in the rare sight of Azula actually looking like a little kid that was getting scolded. The tension was getting thick in the awkward silence before Sokka broke it.

"Figured anything out yet?" He asked Zuko. The young lord just ended up shaking his head. Mai decided to get the ball rolling.

"So, want to tell us what you were doing?" She asked Azula.

"Confronting some personal demons." She mumbled out.

"Personal demons, or your newest scheme to take the throne?" Mai accused. Azula snapped back viciously.

"How could I betray the best thing I've had in my life!?"

"You spent years destroying his confidence and actually tried to kill him a few times."

"You grew like a porcelain doll! Expected to never do anything to embarrass your weak father's position! You never lived with the threat that what happened to Zuko could happen to me!"

"You relished that."

"I HATED EVERY SECOND OF IT!" Everyone just watched the two arguing back and forth before Aang, choosing to be the voice of reason, chipped in.

"Azula, what exactly happened?" Azula took a few seconds to calm herself down and compose herself before talking.

"I was always afraid that what father kept doing to Zuko would happen to me. That I was going to be discarded for even the slightest slip up. I was also jealous of Zuko for all the loving attention mother gave him." Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko remembered that night on Ember Island, only now they realized Azula was more damaged than she ever seemed. "I got so used to being the child father wanted that I just became her and forgot what I always wanted." Zuko wrapped an arm around her, a gesture everyone recognized as sibling love. Azula smiled sadly. "Zuko was the only one that didn't abandon me. He still tried to help after everything I did." Mai seemed to loosen up after imagining herself in that same position, but neither she nor Ty Lee were ready to forgive just yet.

"That still doesn't mean you should be having sex with your brother." She said before Chan and Chen came into the room.

"My lord!" Chen started.

"Is everything alright?"

"OH! Princess Azula!" They bowed.

"It's good to see you again."

"Preferably on Lord Zuko's side."

"Indeed brother, then the nation would be safe."

"Especially if he gets her pregnant." Chen finished.

"It's alright you two." Zuko assured them. "Azula is not here to-" He trailed off when what Chen said finally registered in everyone's mind. "WHAT!?"

"You see my lord." Chan started.

"There was a small clause that Azulon had in the law."

"Which was probably his attempt at a joke despite it being law." Chan produced the law and gave it to his lord with Azula reading over his should. Zuko became shocked while Azula became ecstatic.

"Blood related inter marriage is permitted to one generation!?" They yelled. Azula wrapped her arms around Zuko.

"We can legally marry!" She screamed happily. This sparked the ever dangerous, female arguments.

"Hold up Azula! He's mine I had him first!" Mai yelled. Then Ty Lee got in the argument.

"You dated him first, _I_ had him first!" Then the three started to bicker like children, each one saying why they should be the one who marries Zuko. Zuko and everyone else... simply watched the chaos.

"So," Sokka whispered to his sister. "You want to try to stop this?" Katara looked at the girls yelling at each other and shook her head.

"There is no way I'm getting in the middle of that." Katara simply knew better.

"Well, I'm leaving now." Zuko whispered, getting up from his seat. "Before I get raped." Not three feet from the door, he was found.

"ZUKO!" The girls yelled. He turned and came face to faces with three angry fire girls.

"One week!" Said Mai.

"All four of us!" Ty Lee.

"Till your balls are empty!" Azula ended.

"Understood?" They growled. All Zuko could do, scared out of his wits, was nod. They smiled, in a mix of evil and seductive, and backed away. "Good."

"I have to finish perusing my chi scrolls." Ty Lee said as she left.

"I have some work to finish." Said Mai.

"I have something I need to order." Azula said and all three were gone.

"So," Suki asked, "did they mean sex for a week or a week then sex?" Zuko shrugged.

"I don't know, and I need a bath." He left the room. "What is wrong with my life?" He asked himself for, probably, the fifth time over his life.

 **(Ty Lee's house, three days till orgy)**

Ty Lee's old study at home. A place where she used to prepare for classes and study her chi workings and styles. She always focused on the fighting aspect of her chi blocking style, but there were so many uses for it that she tried to study in secret. Enhance one's healing, physical capabilities, and reduce negative emotional muck as she and a few gurus refer to it as. Her family, however, did not bother with translating those scrolls in particular and chose to focus on fighting. So Ty Lee was spending most of her time back home, trying to figure out a special method with her chi style. Surrounded by a mess of unfurled and dusty scrolls. In a way, she was almost relieved to have a visitor.

"Hey Ty Lee." Azula said, slowly walking over to her former friend.

"What do you want Azula?" She responded coldly, not even looking at the princess.

"Guess I deserve that, don't I?" She responded, sadly looking down. "Look, I wanted to apologize to you, but I needed to see Zuko. I needed to get some things done." This actually caused Ty Lee to pry her eyes from her work to look at Azula.

"You? Apologize?" She asked, still disbelieving that this was the same Azula.

"Remember that day I came to your circus to recruit you?" She nodded, noticing Azula's aura being... sad. "You were really impressive, I enjoyed the show myself. You even said that you were happy there. And I just took you away from that." Azula paused and Ty Lee swore she saw her crying. "I was so focused on getting my way I treated you like a anything but a friend. Not much different from how I always treated you. I was obsessed with being the best, being someone of worth." She laughed, mirthlessly. "What good did all that get me? The loss of the only people willing to be my friends." Azula, the cold hearted manipulator that put everyone that met her under a shadow of fear, was crying and apologizing.

"Azula-" Ty Lee got up and was embraced by her greatest fear.

"I'm so sorry Ty Lee! I should've been a friend, I should've treated you better!"

"Azula stop this before- be-be- before..." Ty Lee barely choked out before returning the hug and crying as well. They exchanged sobs of apologies and forgiveness for a few minutes, just holding each other until they finally finished... or until Mai ruined it.

"This makes me want to barf." She deadpanned, standing over the reconciling friends. They pulled from each other to at Mai. "Never pegged you for the emotional type Azula. Guess those spirits really got to you." She walked into the room.

"Mai, I-" Azula tried to say.

"I forgive you." Mai cut her off. "Zuko forgave you so you're not entirely hopeless. Just make sure I get the load."

"Wow, you can even make sex sound boring." Ty Lee said.

"When am I ever excited?"

"She's got a point." Azula stated.

"So Ty Lee, Azula, what have you two been doing? I've had the servants in the castle to give Zuko remedies meant to increase virility." Azula started.

"Well, I went to a tailor who specialized in sexy underwear, and these were the top designs." She handed her newly made friends the sketches that she had in her bag, and Ty Lee was blushing up a storm, Mai just picked her favorite out.

"I like this one. Can I get it in black?"

"This one! But... pink please" Ty Lee squeaked.

"Then I think I'll get this in red." Azula said as they made plans to go to that shop later. "So Ty Lee, what are you looking for exactly?"

"This seems like a hint." Mai said as she held up a scroll.

"Huh." Azula said, looking at the image in multiple angles. "Zuko's bigger."

"No arguments here."

"It's not that kind of scroll!" Ty Lee screamed. Ty Lee explained what she was looking for specifically.

"That'll guarantee Zuko has an heir after we're done." Mai said in pleasant surprise. Azula was staring, wide-eyed at Ty Lee after she gave her explanation. "Azula?"

"I love you." She said.

 **(Day of orgy)**

"Well, moment of truth." Zuko said opening the doors to his bedchambers, and then he was dragged inside. He was immediately entranced by the vision of Mai and Ty Lee. Mai was in a black, see-through babydoll top and matching lace panties. Ty Lee was in a skin tight one-piece that was decorated in flames of different shades of pink, her toned stomach and back were exposed with her breasts straining against the outfit. The two girls moved slowly, swaying sensually to show off their fit and slim bodies. Mai put an emphasis on her waist and hips while Ty Lee showed off her flexibility with deep, graceful, bends and her large creamy breasts that jiggled fluidly in their cloth confines through the hole in her cleavage. While Zuko was frozen in place Azula, dressed in a small bikini top, g-string thong that was showing off her perfectly formed ass, with transparent veils going down the front and back, teasing him with the prize hidden behind the fabric, slowly stripped her brother of his clothes.

"I'm here, Zuzu~." She whispered in his ear, letting the conditioned response take hold. She watched him squirm in amusement while she suckled on his earlobe. "Certainly looks like you're ready, my dear Fire Lord." She talked in sultry tones, using her silver tongue to entice him further. "But don't think you only get to... watch." She giggled, watching his cock strain against his underwear. She stuck out her hand in a 'come hither' motion to signal the girls to start the fun. They smiled and made their way to Zuko, wrapping his arms around them, with his hands resting on Ty Lee's breast and Mai's butt while Azula fondled his hardening length as her tits squished against his back, all three girls guided him to the bed.

"You seem so tense Fire Lord." Ty Lee said in a sultry tone. All at once, the girls spun Zuko around and threw him onto the bed. Each one took hold of his last shred of clothing.

"Allow us to, _relieve_ you." Mai said in her sexiest tones before they stripped him naked.

 **(Lemon, foursome, incest,)**

Zuko's cock stood tall and rigid, even the veins were clearly visible. Mai wrapped her hand around his length and began to stroke it while she dragged her tongue from his abs to chest before attacking his neck. Ty Lee and Azula made their way to Zuko's head where he watched as they slowly freed their luscious breasts of their confines and buried his face in their cleavages, prompting Mai to drop down and start sucking on his cock. She moaned as the salty, thick, taste and scent assaulted her senses as she took all she could in her mouth. Zuko took his chance to lick, kiss, and suck on the pillowy mounds of flesh on his face, making his sister and mistress purr in delight.

"Ohh, his hot breath feels so nice on my boobies~!" Cooed Ty Lee as her lover licked her hardening nipples. Zuko was so distracted by the luscious bounty and the pleasure on his cock that he was able to ignore some slight pokes on his person.

"Maybe I'm not the only one with a talented tongue." Teased Azula while her brother sucked on her tits. "Wouldn't you say? Zuzu?" She made a few small electric charges on her hand as she pressed certain spots near his groin. Then they heard a loud pop as Mai let his cock free.

"Time to switch girls." She said and they pulled away from Zuko. He got a wonderful view of Mai erotically and slowly stripping out of her panties while Azula and Ty Lee buried his dick in their wonderful breasts. Zuko groaned in delight before Mai brought her dripping slit to his mouth. "Oooh~, Zuko. That feels wonderful!" She squealed as Zuko lapped up her juices, shoving his tongue as deep inside her as he could, making his teeth brush her swollen bead.

"Wow Azula." Ty Lee exclaimed as they stroked the throbbing manhood with their breasts. "Your boobs are amazing! How'd you get them so firm yet soft?"

"The secret is my favorite drink, which should be coming soon." She replied with a grin. "And you've got beautiful breasts yourself." Azula reached out to squeeze Ty Lee's tit. "Like pudding." She then grabbed Ty Lee's head and began to tongue kiss her friend, letting the wet organs dance all over Zuko's dick, making them moan in delight. Minutes of this stimulation and the heavy aroma from Mai's snatch soon pushed the Fire Lord over the edge and he sprayed out his large thick load. Mai herself let loose her floodgates, which Zuko was all too happy to drink.

"WOW~, there's so much!" Ty Lee said after the cum shower ended. "And so thick, it's like yogurt!" Azula was already licking her brother's jizz off of her breasts. Ty Lee, in a moment of curiosity, followed suit and found she enjoyed the flavor. "No wonder it's your favorite!" She said between swallows.

"Yeah, have your fun." Mai wheezed out, trying to recover from her orgasm.

"Mai, did you never try his cream?" Azula asked after a loud swallow. Before hearing Mai's reply, she already began to fill her mouth up again with Ty Lee following suit.

"I just don't think I'm re-" She got cut off as Azula force fed her Zuko's essence and giving her friend a passionate kiss. Mai was about to struggle before her strength left her in exchange for horning desire to have her pussy filled. Ty Lee continued when Azula finished and Zuko had not softened in the slightest, the sexual display was not needed, but greatly appreciated.

"Wow, you are just drooling down here." Azula said, watching her friend's pussy twitching. Ty Lee pulled away and Mai was just panting with a look of bliss on her face.

"You think she needs a little help?" Ty Lee asked. Azula nodded and they grabbed Mai's legs, exposing her honeypot for Zuko. His brain was on autopilot as he made his way to her and pushed his cock into her throbbing snatch. Her pussy immediately began to squeeze on his cock, not wanting it to leave. Mai threw her head back and screeched in pleasure, after Zuko bottomed out inside her. Taking a few seconds to keep himself from going out of control, he slowly began to move inside her till he began to pound away.

"Enjoying her Zuzu?" His sister asked while Mai was gasping in pleasure with his thrusts. He didn't give an answer before devouring Mai's lips with his own in a sloppy, tongue filled, kiss. Mai's eyes lost focus as she drowned in pleasure. "Let's see if we can't help." Her hand drifted to Mai's pleasure bead and began to tease it. Seconds later, Mai came and Zuko did not let up. He just kept on fucking her until he burst and filled her womb with his thick load. As he pulled out he noted that he was still hard, and cumming the same huge thick loads.

"What's going on?" He panted out, looking at his throbbing cock. He heard Azula and Ty Lee giggling and turned to face them.

"We may have had something to do with that." Azula teased. He watched as they both stripped out of their panties, though his sister kept the veiled skirt on which was sexier in his mind, and got on their hands and knees.

"You see, we collaborated to ensure our pregnancies and your continued rule." They turned around and presented their luscious asses and glistening pussies to him.

"I handled the outfits, Mai gave you herbal remedies, and Ty Lee helped us open certain chi channels." Azula explained while shaking her ass.

"Special pressure points to enhance virility AND fertility." Ty Lee said doing the same.

"Meaning-" Zuko knew what was coming, he just wanted to hear it.

"It's time to turn our empty pussies into pregnant pussies!" Ty Lee exclaimed making her butt cheeks jiggle.

"Now come on~, who's next brother?" Azula whined with a pout, competing with Ty Lee to tempt Zuko into fucking her first. Zuko reached out and palmed their delicious rears, squeezing as he tried to decide who to fuck now. When he finally decided, he sunk his length into her hungry lower mouth.

"Ooohhh!" Ty Lee moaned out as Zuko began to fuck her, her tongue hanging out as she pants in lust. "It feels so good!" Azula just pouted and glared at her friend in jealousy.

"Well, at least someone is getting attenTION!" She screeched when her brother plunged his fingers into her and started rubbing some of her sweet spots.

"I don't think Zuko would forget his sister!" Ty Lee panted out as Zuko pounded away. "Now if you don't mind." Ty Lee lifted her right leg up and over Zuko's head and hooked on his shoulder before pulling herself up to start making out with her lover. The royal siblings were reminded of and impressed by Ty Lee's display of flexibility. Zuko's response was to increase his fucking while reaching around to play with Ty Lee's jiggling breasts. Soon enough, Zuko exploded and painted Ty Lee's walls as her body clenched from her orgasm. Coming off her high she fell back on the bed in an unconscious, and very pleased, heap.

"Two down, one to-" He looked to find his sister pouting on the corner of the bed. His very large bed. "Azula, are you alright?" He sat next to her.

"You picked Ty Lee." She mumbled out. "Apparently you like her better." She said, playfully guilt tripping her brother. Zuko knows she wasn't being serious but he loved his sister enough to play along.

"Yes, I'm a terrible brother for not wanting to plow my little sister." He said, sounding guilty. "How will I make it up to my beautiful, dominate loving, younger sister." He felt her kiss him on his cheek.

"You know me so well Zuzu." She smiled to him. She pushed him onto his and lifted her veiled skirt again, revealing her arousal. "Like the view?" She did a little dance to entice him further.

"Very much, but I think I'll enjoy the ending better." She grinned and descended until he was poking her lady cave, which was already trying to pull him in.

"Good answer." She said before slowly impaling herself on his cock, cumming a little on every inch. Her hands traced her body as she moaned in delight, loving the feel of this incestuous connection. She began to move herself, every which way, getting Zuko to hit every one of her weak spots while his hands found their way to her breasts. "Oh?" She asked while humping her brother. "Do you want my titties?" Zuko kept squeezing and pinching her luscious breasts and her only answer was him opening his mouth. "Alright, I'll feed you." She giggled, leaning down and letting Zuko suckle her tits. She kept fucking her brother while he played with her breasts, feeling the pressure build up inside, getting especially tighter when Zuko started to meet her thrusts. Zuko pulled off her tits with a pop before sitting up and kissing her.

"I'm glad you came back." He told her as they continued to buck harder and harder.

"I love you." They kissed again and Zuko's cock met the door of her womb before shooting directly into it. They fell over in each others embrace while Azula fell asleep.

"Zuko~." He heard someone call his name. He turned to see Mai was awake, exposing her cum filled pussy. "We're taking turns. It's my turn again." Needless to say, Zuko did not sleep that night.

 **A/N: Well, this took me some time to do. And just in time for Easter. Hope you enjoyed our rabbits celebrating spring time. Happy Easter!**


	6. New Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I make no money from this, now please enjoy.**

New Flames

 **(Fire Nation Prison)**

His plan would soon come to fruition. He had waited for too long in that damned cramped prison cell, too long was he denied his place on that throne. Not a day went by that he had not cursed that brat Avatar for stealing his bending or that he wished he just killed that embarrassment of a child when he had the chance. But he would have his day and his return soon. A very special day was coming soon, a day he eagerly awaited. He made sure to hide a particular parchment of law his father created after his daughter was born and soon his loyal followers would bring it out and he would take his throne again. The world would know the wrath and power of a true Fire Lord, not some weak child playing king. His dark grin reflected his surroundings of the dark and damp prison cell, a hell of isolation, keeping a fowl being locked away until he was consumed by obscurity. Just one more day, and his return would come. There was the sounds of footsteps thumping and metal scraping against stone and gravel. The once a month changing of the guard, his only source of information since he told his agents to stop contacting him almost a year ago.

"We're here to relieve you lucky shumcks."

"Finally! Watching over this guy is so dull.

"Yeah, no bending and his twisted nature being so glaringly exposed? What threat is he to Lord Zuko?" Ozai grinned maliciously, loving the delicious irony of that statement.

"Well according to that law that was recently rediscovered, he could have legitimately retaken the throne." But alas for him, the taste of victory was followed by another crushing defeat.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, according to what I've heard, this law would have allowed Ozai to retake the throne if Lord Zuko did not produce an heir. It was found six months ago but wasn't brought to light until recently."

"Any reasons why?"

"Probably to give his majesty a chance to revoke it. He did finally get the council of Fire Sages to have a say in politics again."

"So that law is revoked?"

"Not yet but they're working on it. Probably because of the women bearing his children. One of them is his sister." Ozai couldn't believe it. His plans were ruin and even Azula betrayed him. His mental control on her was gone and he was now truly powerless. He would never get out of this prison, and the Fire Nation would become a weak pathetic land.

"So congrats you guys, you get to join in the celebrations of the Fire Lord's birthday and reign."

"It certainly is a better place than it was during that damn war." Their laughs only became mocking jeers to his ears. He lost everything, his throne, his bending, the fear of his citizens, he would be lost to the annals of time as a nameless tyrant. This was his Hell.

 **(Inside the palace)**

In the six months since Azula returned, since the succession law was found, there were relatively few changes but they were grand in scale. Mai became the Lady of the Law, the firmest and most fair authority on the matters of the law and chief adviser to her lord. Azula was welcomed back to become the Lady of War, the highest ranked general of the Fire Nation, only Zuko held more command of the army. Ty Lee was the Lady of Celebrations, she just organizes parties. Under their combined efforts, Republic City and their own borders became secure almost overnight. The kingdom was secured. Mai was sitting in her office, dressed in much lighter clothing on a hot day, writing out some paperwork and contently rubbing her swelling stomach. She never thought she would become a mother so soon, but now that she was going to be one, she felt really proud. On top of making Zuko stressed out over every little thing as a source of amusement. Suddenly her doors opened to reveal her husband's mistress and sister-wife.

"Mai! How are you and the baby!" Ty Lee exclaimed in jubilation, taking care not too overexert herself, or her growing child. Mai smiled at her exuberant friend. She was also wearing more modest maternity clothes.

"We're fine Ty Lee, just finishing up some work." She sighed in slight boredom. "I just wish it was easier."

"You're telling me." Ty Lee groaned in agreement, reflecting on her own struggles while sitting down. "Going to the bathroom all the time, morning sickness, all those mood swings. It's exhausting."

"Good thing Zuko loves us despite everything."

"It's great to get all that tender loving care from daddy!" They giggled. If there was anything to say about Zuko, it's that he was a gentle caring man and had a good father figure role model.

"Speaking of the proud father, where is he?"

"I think it's Azula's for today."

"Oh yeah... how are the celebration plan coming along?"

"They're good." They tried to distract themselves from their own desires.

 **(With the incestuous couple. Lime to Lemon)**

The fire siblings sat in the bath, Azula leaning into her brother's embrace and feeling safe in his arms, smiling as he caressed her body.

"This is nice." She said, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Yes it is." He said, kissing her neck tenderly and making her giggle. He ran his hands all along the contours of her form, but he paid more attention to her growing belly than anything else, something his sister caught onto.

"Aww, is my big brother excited to be a daddy?" She teased resting her hands on top of his.

"Guess I kind of am." He smiled, feeling the fire of a new life inside his lover and sister. He was amazed at the concept of his child. He couldn't one, let alone three. He was also concerned of the fact that one of his children was going to be born from his sister, and he swore to be the father these babes deserved. Just as his uncle was his. "I can't wait to meet them."

"But I'm here too Zuzu." She said in a cute, whining tone, which didn't affect his conditioning as his erection immediately grew.

"Again? Really?" He deadpanned while Azula rubbed her ass on his cock. "Didn't we do this five times already?"

"Pregnant and wanting!" She exclaimed as they deeply kissed each other. "Besides, I'm aiming for ten." She aligned his cock with her womanhood and slowly impaled herself on him, causing ripples in the water. She released a loud moan as she reconnected with her brother, rocking her hips back and forth, trying to get as much pleasure as she could in the position. Zuko brought his hands to his sister's swollen breasts and began to play and squeeze, milking her breasts. "Hey! Don't waste it." She scolded as she spun around to face him and pushing her breasts to his mouth. He eagerly accepted her motherly treat and began drinking her milk.

Zuko's hands found their way to her supple ass and latched on, using the leverage to return his sister's thrusts. He honestly loved the taste of her breasts on their own, her milk made it all the better. He grabbed her unattended tit and stuck it in her mouth to drink as well. Azula kneaded her breasts while her brother fucked her slightly harder. Losing herself, she came, her pussy quivering on his dick as he bathed their child in his cum. They released her dripping breasts with a loud pop as they basked in the afterglow.

"I love you." She told him.

"Why did I ever let you go?" He asked himself as they shared a kiss.

 **(Lemon end)**

Three more months passed after that and the entire Fire Nation celebrated the births of Zuko's children. From all the nations, signaling a sign of lasting peace for the generations...until the Legend of Korra that is.

 **A/N: And that's the end of my first fic. Thank you everyone that has read this, really helps my confidence as a writer to be so well received on my first try.**


End file.
